tokfandomcom-20200215-history
Latino sine flexione
Latino sine flexione (" without s"), is an compiled by the under chairmanship of the Italian mathematician (1858–1932) in 1887-1914. It is a simplified version of , and retains its . Interlingua-IL was published in the journal Revue de Mathématiques (meaning Mathematical Review), in an article of 1903 entitled De Latino Sine Flexione, Lingua Auxiliare Internationale (meaning Latin Without Inflection, International Auxiliary Language), which explained the reason for its creation. The article argued that other auxiliary languages were unnecessary, since Latin was already established as the world’s international language. Alphabet and pronunciation According to Peano's guide to the language in 1931, "most Interlinguists are in favour of the old Latin pronunciation." This gives the pronunciation of vowels as follows: * a—as in f'a'''ther – * e—as in th'e'y – * i—as in f'ee't – * o—as in t'o'ne – * u—as in r'u'le – * y—as French '''u' – * j—as in y'''es – * ae—as in '''eye – * oe—as in b'oy' – Consonants are pronounced as in English with the following exceptions: * b—like English b, but like p if followed by s or t – * g—like g in g'o, '''g'et – * h—silent in th, ph, ch, rh, otherwise like English h – * qu—as qu in 'qu'arrel – * r—as in co'''rr (trilled) – * v—like English w. – * x—as ks. – * ch, ph, th—as c, p, t in c'an, '''p'an, 't'an – * c—like k always, as in s'c'''an, s'c'at – (not aspirated) * p—as in s'p'an * t—as in s't'and The following simplifications to pronunciation are also allowed: * y and j—as i in t'i'n – * ae and oe—as above * b—always like English b – * h—silent * ph—as p or f – * v—like English v – * th—as t * ch—as c The is based on the classical Latin rule: * Words with two syllables have the stress on the . * Words with three or more syllables have the stress on the penult only if it has a long vowel, otherwise on the (p. xii). A secondary accent may be placed when necessary as the speaker deems appropriate. Parts of speech Though Peano removed the inflections of Latin from s and s, he did not entirely remove , permitting the option of a ending for . The gender of animals is immutable. All forms of nouns end with a and are taken from the , but as this was not listed in most Latin dictionaries, he gave the rule for its derivation from the . The plural is not required when not necessary, such as when a number has been specified, the plural can be read from the context, and so on; however Peano gives the option of using the suffix -s to indicate it when needed. s have few s of conjugation; tenses and moods are instead indicated by verb adjuncts. The result is a change to a . Particles Particles that have no inflection in classical Latin are used in their natural form: * ''supra, infra, intra, extra… (but superiore, inferiore, interiore, exteriore from superior, -oris and so on.) * super, subter, inter, praeter, semper… (but nostro, vestro, dextro… from noster, -tra, -trum and so on.) * tres, quatuor, quinque, sex, septem, octo, novem, decem… (but uno from unus, -a, -um; duo from duo, -ae, -o; nullo from nullus, -a, -um; multo from multus, -a, -um, etc.) Nouns The form of nouns depends on the Latin declensions. Those proper nouns written with the Roman alphabet are kept as close to the original as possible. The following are examples: München, New York, Roma, Giovanni. Pronouns * Personal * Demonstrative: illo (it, far), isto (it, near), ipso (itself); for conjunction: que (''me vide '''que illo es rapide'' = I see that it is fast) * Possessive: meo, tuo, suo, nostro, vestro, (suo) * Relative and conjunctive: qui (who, that human), quod (which, that thing) * Reflexive: se * Indefinitive: un, uno (One tells...), ullo (any), omne or omni (all, each, every), aliquo (anyone), nullo (nothing), nemo (noone) Verbs Verbs are formed from the Latin by dropping the final ''-re'' of the infinitive. , , etc., are indicated by particles, auxiliary verbs, or adverbs, but none is required if the sense is clear from the context. If needed, the past may be indicated by preceding the verb with e'', and the future with ''i. There are specific endings to create the and s: * basic form: ama (loves) * infinitive: ama're' (to love) * passive participle: ama'to' (loved) * active participle: ama'nte' (loving) Collateral endings * imperfectum (past): ama'ba' (loved), lege'ba' (read) * future: ama'ra' (will/shall love), lege'ra' (will/shall read) * conditional: ama're' (would love), lege're' (would read) The endings ''-ra'' and ''-re'' are stressed in future and conditional. Compound tenses Composite tenses can be expressed with auxiliary words: * praeteritum: habe ama'to' (have loved) * future: debe ama're' / vol ama're' / habe ad ama're' (must love / will love / have to love) * continuous tenses: me es scribe'nte' (I am writing) Adjectives and adverbs Adjectives are formed as follows: * If the nominative neuter ends with -e, the Latino form is unchanged. * If the nominative neuter ends with -um, the Latino form is changed to -o: novum > novo (new). * In all other cases adjectives are formed with the ablative case from the genitive, as is the case with nouns. Adjectives can be used as adverbs if the context is clear, or cum mente or in modo can be used: * Diligente (diligent): Cum mente diligente, cum diligente mente, in modo diligente, in diligente modo = diligently. Comparative and superlative * Positive: illo es tam habile quam te (it is as handy as you) * Comparative: illo es magis habilis quam te or illo es plus habilis quam te (it is handier than you) and illo es minus habilis quam te (it is less handier than you) * Superlative: maxim de... and minim de... Irregularities * bono – meliore – optimo * malo – pejore – pessimo * magno – majore – maximo * parvo – minore – minimo Articles As with Latin, neither the definite nor the indefinite article exists in Latino sine flexione. When necessary they may be translated with pronouns or words such as illo (it, that) or uno (one): * da ad me libro = give me (the) book * da ad me hoc libro = give me this book * da ad me illo libro = give me that book * da ad me uno libro = give me a book * da ad me illo meo libro = give me that book of mine * da ad me uno meo libro = give me a book of mine Numerals * Cardinals: 1 uno, 2 duo, 3 tres, 4 quatuor, 5 quinque 6 sex, 7 septem, 8 octo, 9 novem, 10 decem, 20 viginti, 30 triginta, 40 quadraginta, 50 quinquaginta, 60 sexaginta, 70 septuaginta, 80 octoginta, 90 nonaginta, 100 centum, 1,000 mille, 1,000,000 millione * Cardinals (cont.): 11 decem-uno, 12 decem-duo, 19 decem-novem, 21 viginti-uno, 101 centum (et) uno, 102 centum (et) duo, 200 duo cento, 300 tres cento * Ordinals: 1° primo, 2° secundo, 3° tertio, 4° quarto, 5° quinto, 6° sexto, 7° septimo, 8° octavo, 9° nono, 10° decimo, 20° vigesimo, 30° trigesimo, 40° quadragesimo, 50° quinquagesimo, 60° sexagesimo, 70° septuagesimo, 80° octogesimo, 90° nonagesimo, 100° centesimo, 1,000° millesimo, 1,000,000 millionesimo * Ordinals (cont.): 45° quadragesimo quinto or quadraginta quinto, 58° quinquagesimo octavo or quinquaginta octavo, 345° tres cento quadraginta quinto * Multiplicatives: uno vice (once), duo vice (twice), tres vice (three times) References Category:Language